Lexi's Story
by LaLaLacey
Summary: She just thought it was going to be another day at dance class. Not the end of her best friend's life. And she certainly didn't expect to find out that she wasn't even human. Yeah, didn't see that one coming.
1. Should've just stayed in Bed

I knew when I woke up this morning that the day was going to be big, big and horrible. The very first thing I noticed when I woke up was that there was some _very_ loud music playing. Oh, I had dance today. The studio was recently relocated to my basement which gave me a lot more time at home and a lot more time with my friends.

By sheer power of will I got my lazy butt out of the bed and threw on some blue soffe shorts. My mom/dance teacher wouldn't be very happy that I wasn't wearing something "more suitable" but it was just way to hot to be wearing real pants.

Well, it _felt_ way to hot. I stumbled over to the TV in my bedroom and turned on the weather channel. Huh, forty-six. Felt like eighty to me. **(Fahrenheit)**

I walked to the mirror and I noticed was how different I looked in the morning. My long brown, almost black hair was a debatable mix between tangly and curly (turly ha ha), compared to later, when it would just have some waves. My skin, while still holding the weird golden undertones that it had, looked kind of pale. It wouldn't for long, though. After I ate, my skin looked more alive and my lips would take on a pretty pink instead of being freakishly close to the color of the rest of my skin. Lastly, my brown eyes, like always, looked kind of flat. If you looked at them from far away, they could almost pass for black.

time-passing-time-passing-time-passing-time-passing-time-passing-your-mom

Dance passed fast, even though I really hadn't been in the mood for dance class today. The dance room in our basement was usually one of the coolest places in the house, but not recently. It had been hot _everywhere_! I couldn't escape it. I had been keeping the air cleaner in my room turned to "high" to cool it down but that only kept it five or ten degrees cooler than the rest of the house.

But dance was over now and Sarah and I were in my backyard, under my favorite tree, listening to our favorite music. I looked at Sarah. She was kind of young, but still, very pretty. She had long, curly blond hair that came about three fourths down her back and deep blue eyes. Her skin was different than mine though. Hers was light peach with lots of freckles. I, being a strange mix of German, Irish, Cherokee, Chippewa, and some other random Indian tribes and European countries, had darker peach with a strange gold. You couldn't really tell what my heritage was from just looking at me, but if you knew you'd be, like, "duh."

"Lexi?" Sarah asked.

"Hmm?"

"Why'd you stop eating meat?"

She, along with most of my friends, simply couldn't understand my decision to become a vegetarian a few months ago. I knew God had put animals here for us to eat but was it right to eat them when we didn't _need _to? I wasn't completely sure, but I wasn't going to take any chances while I tried to figure it out.

"Sarah, in the words of Whitney brown 'I'm not a vegetarian because I love animals; I'm a vegetarian because I hate plants.'"

"Huh?"

"Sarah, just let it sink in."

Right now, she was thirteen and I was fourteen but I would be fifteen soon. Still, it was times like these that I could rub my older and superior intellect in her face. Mean, but, what are you gonna do?

"Lexi, I get it, but I don't see how it explains anything."

"Then you must not get it."

"Whatever."

She did get it, but I really didn't have the best explanation. I just didn't feel right eating flesh.

"Okay, enough fighting, sorry. What do you want to listen to?" I said, and turned to my I-pod and speakers.

"Categories."

"Seventies, forties, or now?"

"Now" She always preferred the newer music of 2009 to the classics. Lame, that's what it was.

"Would you like main stream or would you like me to further educate your taste in music?"

"Um, let's get educational up in here" I could hear the smile in her voice.

"Okay, how about...I'll Be There For You by Flyleaf."

"Works for me."

The song started and as the lyrics played I thought back to the beginning of Sarah and I's friendship. She and I had been best friends since I was four and she was two. We had met when my mom's dance studio had been in the old shopping center across from the pizza hut. Due to my mother going into nursing, though, the studio had relocated to my house, which was just fine with me.

"Sarah?" I tried to think of the words to apologize for my temper lately. I was usually pretty darn cheerful but I had been short with her today. Then I realized, she hadn't answered.

I sat up hastily, she wasn't there. I heard a strangled sound from about ten feet away. I got up quickly to see what it was and, to my horror, saw a pale woman bent over my struggling best friend a little ways away.

I was so... _furious._ I, quite literally, saw red. And then, I think I died. I just... _exploded_.

time-passing-time-passing-time-passing-time-passing-time-passing-time-passing

I was confused, to say the least, but I wasn't really _me_ anymore. Instinct completely took over. I remember ripping and tearing and the next thing I knew there was just me standing there with, a bleeding and screaming, Sarah and a pile of random, stinky, chalky-white body parts.

I didn't know what to do but as I moved over to Sarah these two _huge _wolfs ran up. They hesitated only a moment before going into action. One went behind a tree and, I swear on peanuts, _came back a man_.

I stood in front of Sarah growling, oh yeah, _growling. _While the man/wolf thing burned the pile of body parts.

The other wolf just stood there watching me curiously. I thought I heard someone talking but I was a little too preoccupied at the time to listen. I stood in front of Sarah, trying to protect her from the massive wolf.

As the pile burned, the man walked over and began to talk calmly to me.

"Calm down, we're not going to hurt either of you, but if we don't get her to someone soon then she might bleed-out."

I wasn't sure if I could trust him but I didn't see how I had much of a choice. I let him walk over to Sarah. He picked her up and settled her atop the large wolf standing across from me. I didn't like this but, what was I gonna do?

It was about this moment that I realized that I was _eye level_ the massive wolf in front of me.

I looked down at feet that, most obviously, did not belong to me. They were paws! Mother flapping paws! I didn't understand.

I heard a small whining and realized it was coming from me. And that's about the time everything went black.


	2. Little Screaming Banchey

Flashes. That's all I got at first.

Moving.

Someone else's clothes. How did I get dressed?

More importantly, why was I naked?

Laying on fur. Warm.

Screaming.

Only, the screaming wasn't another flash of memory at all. It was real. I could hear it from somewhere. Somewhere close. Sarah!

I sat up quickly, wishing I hadn't. I was immediately dizzy but I didn't care. It was Sarah who was screaming and I had to get to her!

I ran out of some frilly-yellow looking room, not giving myself the chance to completely take in my surroundings. I was stopped short in the hallway, not being able to ignore the horrible smell. I couldn't really put words to it. So I kind of just decided that sugary butt and Doritos was a pretty good description.

I kept looking for the screaming. But I could smell that the source of that awful scent was growing nearer. I ran into the next room that I saw. And boy, did I see an eyeful.

An eyeful of my tortured best friend, that is.

I ran over to her. She was in the center of the room; laying on a pretty blue bedspread on a very fluffy-looking bed. She was writhing and screaming so loudly! I fluttered my hands over her, uselessly, looking for the source of her pain. I was afraid to touch her, afraid that I would cause her more agony.

It was then that a kind-looking blonde man ran into the room. Well, "kind-looking" isn't the best word. Maybe… "Earth-shatteringly, amazingly beautiful". Yeah, that word would do. Though, while he may have been the most lovely man I'd ever seen, he was also the worst smelling. I knew he had to have been the cause of her pain. No one who smelled so dangerous could be up to any good.

I turned to him, with a look on my face that said, "If you come anywhere near me or my extremely loud friend I will rip you to pieces." Thinking that, the memory came rushing back, the ripping the tearing. So I spoke the words that had come to mind a few seconds before.

"If you come anywhere near me or my extremely loud friend I will rip you to pieces."

The kind man didn't even flinch.

"Please, I mean you and your friend no harm. I just need to see how she's doing."

He tried to make his way over to her but there was no way on this green earth that I would let him touch her. I blocked his way.

"Who are you? Where am I? What did you do to her?" I snarled through clenched teeth.

"My name is Carlisle. You and your friend were brought to my home. And I don't have time to explain what is happening to her but I can tell you that I am not the cause of her pain; though I wish there was a way I could stop it." His voice was infuriatingly gentle and kind.

"How long has she been like this?" I asked.

"A little over two days now."

I was about to ask what he thought he could do but then…

"Lexi!" It was Sarah's scream.

"Help her!" I shouted at the kind man.

He went over to her and gently lifted her hand. He sniffed her delicate little wrist. She shrieked again and I faltered. He looked like he was going to hurt her, like the woman at my house. I was stuck, too confused to do anything but stand there; shaking like and idiot.

She shrieked again, wordless this time. Her back arched.

"Sarah!" I wept.

Someone was behind me; I could feel/smell them. I turned and saw a small girl there. She was petite and had spiky, black hair. She stunk too. I turned to Carlisle, not knowing who else to turn to. Was this girl safe?

Carlisle nodded to me; so I let the girl lead me to the far corner of the room. I was still looking at Sarah. I barely even noticed I was being spoken to until the girl grabbed my chin and angled my face at her.

"She is going to be okay." She said this like she was talking me down from a cliff.

"How do you know?" I asked in the calmest voice I could muster.

"I can see it. In the future."

"Crap" I said, hiding none of my disbelief in my voice.

"It's true. But I can't see a thing when you're so close. I need you to go downstairs. It'll be okay. I promise."

I wasn't sure if I could trust them but I didn't have very much of a choice. So I went into the hallway, quickly locating the stairs.


	3. Not the Best Liars

I could still hear Sarah screaming. I heard the blonde one... Carlisle, say something about morphine and how it had worked before. It made me feel a little bit better. But still, what did he mean about "before"? That this has happened before? That other people have gone through this and lived? Maybe that's why they had seemed so confident that Sarah was going to be okay.

Huh, I guess, if that woman was the one who hurt Sarah, and she's done it to other people before; I guess I'm glad that she's gone. Now, no one else would have to be in pain like Sarah.

This was all going through my head. But I found that, as I descended further down the stairs and closer to the room that I supposed was some sort of living room, I felt calmer. The need to go rip someone's face off and do something for Sarah grew less and less. Even my hands had almost stopped shaking.

By the time I got to the door to this room, so close that I could hear the announcers on the television, I was walking calmly; my hands only trembled slightly. I sauntered into the room, barely noticing Sarah's cries.

"_You should feel guilty." _I told myself.

"_You should feel suspicious of these stinky people." _But I couldn't.

I looked around me, noticing for the first time that there were other people in here. There were six of them in all. Two people sat in a soft-looking chair, they were obviously a couple. The guy was all muscle with a brown buzz cut; the woman was his counter-part. She was soft looking, stunning, and had gorgeous blonde waves.

Another couple sat on the floor, hands overlapping. One was average height with long brown hair. The man had smooth brownish-reddish hair. But there was something that was strange about him. He had a look on his face like he was listening to a serious conversation, though no one was talking. It weirded me out.

There was another dude. He kind of looked like he was in pain. A laugh slipped out of the listening man's mouth. Hmm. Whatever.

The painful-looking one was blonde. This seemed weird. Only 12.5% of the population is born blonde each year. It was improbable for so many blondes to be together. I guess if they were far apart in age, from different countries, or closely related it could work. Although, many people color their hair. Still…

_Oh! _My mind had wandered.

The last person left in the room was a kind-looking woman. She seemed older than the rest of them, but too young to be their mother at the same time.

"Umm… Hello?" Big one with the muscles was talking.

"What? Oh, sorry. It's just… I'm Lexi" Hmm, it'd probably be easier to form a coherent sentence if I didn't have the attention span of a 3-year old with ADHD.

"Okaaaay. Well, I'm Emmett; this is Rose, that's Bella, Edward, Jasper, and Esme." He said, motioning to the different people.

Huh, no way I was gonna be able to remember name's like those. I guess I'd just have to fake my way through them.

"Do you want to sit down or something?" The kind one asked me. I think her name had been Esme. Yeah, that name was a hard one to forget.

"Um, sure." I went to the only empty seat, conveniently located next to an open window.

Huh, should they really have that window open? I mean, it's great. Very thoughtful of them to give me a refuge from the stink; because, even though I hadn't mentioned it, they had to know how badly their house smelled. It wasn't something you could ignore. But still, when it felt like a room was a pretty good temperature to me, most other people were freezing. And this room felt pretty nice to me. Shouldn't they have been cold?

"Aren't you all cold?" I asked.

"No, are you?" Bella asked with concern.

"No…" I said carefully "It's just…well, never mind" I'd sound pretty crazy if I told them that they _should _be cold. Maybe I was crazy. Who knew?

I tried to pay attention to what was on the screen but my stress over Sarah was downing whatever kind of high I had been on earlier. I could hear her broken cries, breaking through my concentration every few seconds. How could I have left her up there? How could I trust these people? Maybe they made drugs. That would explain the nasty-sweet smell. _Ugh!_

I sat on my hands. The blonde dude had kept looking at me funny ever since they had started shaking. _Ugh! Poop on rice! I can't just sit here!_

"Would you like something to drink?" This was the listening guy. His name was far too normal for me to remember, though.

"C'mon," he prompted, "Edward's treat." Yeah, real sly. I guess he had seen it on my face that I had forgotten his name.

"No thank you, _Edward_." I said. Being sure to emphasize that I truly did know his name, now. That made buzz-cut guy…Emmett, laugh.

But then, I noticed, a few too many seconds had passed without hearing one of Sarah's cries. The other people in the room were just a little to still. And two things became shockingly apparent.

One, something had changed about Sarah's condition.

And two, these people had secrets. Big ones.

**A/N: Yeah, I know it's a little confusing. I mainly wanted this chapter to bring in the main characters and show people how Lexi's mind works. By this I mean the fact that she misses the obvious and notices things that no one else would… And my possibly have ADD. It may seem hard to understand now but it'll be worth it later. **

**Oh, and please review. I should be studying my booty off for Spanish right now but I'm not, so that I could update for you. So just say **_**something. **_**Thank you to Brionry97 for leaving my very first review on this story and gracias to everyone who's favorited me. **

**Paz,**

**Lacey**


	4. The Freaks

"What's going on?" I asked bluntly.

I saw them look around the room at each other, debating. Finally, Muscles (as I preferred to call him in my head) said, "She's going to find out eventually."

The blonde chick turned on him angrily, "Well _now _she is, Emmett!"

I think I knew what they were talking about. Because, obviously, theses people were freaks. No dip. But Muscles had just given me the perfect reason to bring it up.

"Look I know you're all…" I searched for a good word; fighting the urge to use 'freaks' "Different."

Jasper looked up, suspicion clear in his eyes. "How much do you know?"

"How much do you think I know?" I tried. But I had a pretty big feeling that this wouldn't work on them.

"She doesn't know. Not much anyway." Edward said dryly.

_Psh, good job giving yourself away, Eddycakes. _I thought loudly; like I was talking to him. He looked over at me.

"Dude, how many kinds of stupid can you be?" I asked, incredulous. "Okay, one down, Mr. Gullible over there, can read minds." Everyone in the room looked at me like I had horns coming out of my ears or something.

"Looks like she's gonna figure it out, one way or another." Bella had said this.

"Probably." I answered.

"Well, you see…" Edward started but was cut off by something I couldn't hear. Everyone turned towards the stairs. No_, they turned towards Sarah._ I told myself. Then, in unison they turned towards me.

All of a sudden Jasper Mc. Scary Pants was up in my face, "You _stay here_." He said, in the most threatening voice I had _ever_ heard.

"Jeez. Got it." I said. Forget their hospitality, that was mean of him.

Then, just like that, they all got up and started to walk out of the room. They seemed to be moving just a little too quickly. And their motions looked stiff. Like they were struggling to not move faster.

"Forget it." Edward mumbled. "She knows we're fast."

And then, just like that, they were gone. I was alone. And I was really curious as to what was happening to Sarah. She wasn't screaming. So that seemed like a plus. Unless she was… dead.

I sat their for about four seconds before I decided that sitting here was definitely _not _the thing to do. My hands were shaking like crazy and I got the same crazy feeling I had, had right before I had… um… exploded. I sat on my trembling hands, just so I didn't have to look at them.

That didn't work. It just made me antsy. So I tried figure out what was going on. I started by turning on the weather channel. The television said that it was about three in the afternoon. And Carlisle hadn't been lying about the date. I looked at the forecast: Rain, rain, rain… Lots of rain. Gross.

I decided that, since they didn't want me following them upstairs, I'd just have to find another way to see into that room. I started to walk out the front door but though better of it; remembering how they had all turned to the sound that my ears couldn't hear. _Super hearing? What kind of people are they? _I looked to the open window. I doubted it would make as much sound as walking to the door.

I started to climb out of the window but the rain had made the ground all muddy and soon I was soaking wet and up to my knees in the brown nastiness. (_Ha ha, brown nastiness.) _Oops! My mind ad wandered again.

My bare feet felt good on the mushy ground, though. I started to look for a tree to climb up when a tall, mostly naked, freakishly strong, guy came up. He looked Native American, but you could never really know for sure. I was Native American and I was more Caucasian than incest, Kentucky marriages.

"Who are you?" I asked, not looking at him, but instead paying attention to the tree I had found.

"Seth, I found you and your friend the other day."

"Oh. Well, gracias." I answered. I had found a nice limb and was staring to climb.

"What are you doing?" He asked. Sounding half-amused, half-worried.

"Trying to see Sarah. Casper, or whatever, told me not to follow them." I said, matter-of-factly.

"I thought _Jasper _said to stay where you were."

I stopped dead. This massive kid was someone I definitely would have noticed in the living room. They must have called and told him I was trying to see her.

"Stupid mind reading, poop hole." I mumbled and gave up with the climbing. It only took one look at Seth to see that, if he wanted me out of that tree, he wouldn't have a problem with pulling me out of it.

"Where to boss?" I asked him.

"Well, they mostly just wanted you out of the house." He said, looking uncomfortable.

"You mean, away from Sarah. Right?" I asked.

"Well… yeah." He said, giving up trying to hide it.

"Hmm. I don't want to go too far away. But I definitely don't want to stand in this rain. Any ideas Mr. Seth?"

"We could go hang with Jake and Nessie." He offered.

"Um… sure." I said slowly, having no idea who these people were. Or what kind of cruel person would name their kid 'Nessie'.

"Okay, c'mon!" He said excitedly. And with that, he grabbed my hand and trailed me off in the direction of a sweet, little cottage.

**time-passing-time-passing-time-passing-poop-time-passing-time-passing**

This house was straight of a fairytale. No joke. I couldn't help but wait for seven dwarves or something to come strutting out.

We walked inside. His, too eager, hand still around mine. There, sitting on a little sofa deal, was the dude who had been a giant dog, and then turned into a man. I got one look at the guy and jumped behind Seth's massive body.

I could hear the laugh vibrating though Seth and It only took me half of a second to figure out why. _Oh, I did that too. I turned into one of those… _I struggled to find a good word, _things, and I'm a person now. I suppose Seth does that too, since he said he'd seen me the other day. Maybe everyone here does that?_

I snapped back to reality and stepped out from behind Seth. I even stood a little bit in front of him to show that I wasn't afraid. Well, not anymore.

"Sorry." I said, embarrassed. They both just told me it was okay. I decided that I liked these dudes pretty well. They kind of felt like brothers.

**A/N: Sorry, lame ending to this chapter, I know. But I'm just posting it now to get it out of the way sooner. How do you guys like this? Do you have any suggestions? Since I can't read your minds, maybe you should review and tell me lol. =]**

**Paz,**

**Lacey**

**PS. Merci to Chimiboom, Ms. Jacob Black, And, of course, Brionry97. Your reviews make me happy inside lol ")**


	5. Not So Surprising

**A/N: Okay, sorry about the massive delay. But you're just going to have to deal with it. The author of this story (Lacey AKA. Me) really does have the attention span of a three-year-old. Plus, I've been really sick. So I'll update when I can. Once again, lo siento. **

**And, just in case I haven't mentioned this, I don't own Twilight. But you already knew that, didn't you? =)**

So, here we were. The four of us, (four of us since Nessie had come in and fallen asleep in Jacob's lap.) sitting on two couches, in the "Snow White" house. And Seth and Jake had just told me the mother-load of all secrets. Freakishly enough, I believed them. How could I not? Seeing as how I had just turned in to a gigantic wolf, not three days ago.

"So, what do you think?" Seth asked me cautiously.

"Makes more sense than my 'drug dealers' theory." I stated, a little sheepishly.

"Ha ha," Jacob and that booming laugh, "you thought they were drug lords?"

"Dealers." I corrected, "What else was I supposed to think? I didn't know what that smell was."

"Well, yeah." Seth finished a little lamely.

"So, that's what's happening to Sarah? She's turning in to one of them?" I asked.

"Well, yeah." Jacob chose the same words as Seth. Weird.

"And, just because I killed that one lady-vamp, it doesn't matter. This will still happen to other people?" It was more of a statement then a question.

"Well, yeah." Seth said it this time.

"Okay, say that one more time and I will rip your freakin' face off!" I half yelled as my hands started shaking like crazy and I jumped up off of the couch. Wow, my temper was definitely betraying me today.

"Woah, woah, woah! Calm down!" Seth was seven ticks past way too chipper. He grabbed my hands and pulled me gently down on to the couch. In seconds my anger had vanished.

"That was… trippy." I said, a little disappointed in myself.

"No," Jacob said, soothingly, "that was normal. Sort of."

"What do you mean?" I asked, feeling a little miffed that I didn't already know what he was going to say.

"Most of us phased when we got that mad." Jacob explained.

"Maybe it's because I'm more 'white chick' than you?" What, you got a better word for it?

"Ha ha. Well, nice choice of phrasing, but I'm not sure if that has anything to do with it." Jacob laughed.

"Well, whatever it is, I'm glad. The first time sucked enough. I don't want to deal with that wolfy crap any more." I sighed.

"Well, you know-" Seth started but Jacob cut him off. Then they started joking around; The next time I looked out of the window it was dark.

**time-passing-time-passing-time-passing-time-passing-your-mom**

I awoke in Seth's arms. Jake and Ren… Rennes… um, Nessie had apparently left at some point earlier this morning. I struggled out of Seth's _huge_ grasp. I looked around until I found a television hidden in a fashionable media-cupboard. Hmm, whoever decorated this house had extremely good taste.

I didn't even bother chastising my mind for wandering that time. It was early. I turned on the T.V. and flipped until I found my favorite station: the Weather Channel.

"Wow, noon. I guess it's not _that_ early." I mumbled to myself.

"What?" A drowsy sounding Seth said from behind me.

"Oh, just checking the weather. Rain." It was easy to hear the annoyance in my voice.

"You don't like rain?" He asked, sounding more than a little amused by this.

"It's like sky drool. And if anyone else tried to drool on me, heads would roll."

"Um… then you might not want to check your hair." Seth said, laughing at the end.

"Wait, what?!" And. Yep, as I ran my hand through my turly locks I felt the crusty spit.

"Aww! Gross!" But I still wasn't that angry; I couldn't stop laughing. But then, out of the corner of my eye, I saw something move.

Without tipping off Seth I looked over to the window.

**Worst. Cliffie. Ever.**

**Review and I'll update faster =)**


	6. Sarah

Sarah's Mind

Too early. Way too early to be awake. Even for dance class. I really hated these Saturday morning rehearsals; but I guess it was necessary with Nationals coming up. 

I got out of bed to the sound of my annoying alarm clock. I shivered. Even in my attic bedroom, I was freezing cold. I pulled on some pants, a cami, and a zip-up-the front hoodie; ate a quick nutri-grain bar (gross); brushed my teeth and hair and ran out of the door. 

My mamaw was already in my driveway; minivan ready to drive me across town for dance. It was harder to get to Lexi's house than it had been to get to the studio, but I wasn't complaining. At least now Lexi and I spent more time together. Time that didn't include washing wall after wall of mirrors and cleaning up little-kid barf off of dance studio floors. 

**time-passing-time-passing-time-passing-time-passing-poop-on-rice**

"Sarah, c'mon! Stay on your toes! Man, where did that fan go? It's burning up in here!" Lexi, being crabby. I guess even _she _didn't think it was sane to be awake at this hour.

"Lexi! It's, like, thirty degrees down here!" I complained.

"Maybe you wouldn't be so cold if you worked harder!" She retorted. "And for your information it's forty-six degrees. I checked."

_Man, who peed in her porridge? _

**time-passing-time-passing-time-passing-time-passing-ello-chuck**

"Lexi?" I asked.

"Hmm?"

"Why'd you stop eating meat?"

Why she stopped eating meat, I'll never know. I'd never give up meat. She _loved_ meat. I remember when her favorite food was bacon. She used to flip over meatloaf. Oh yeah, her mom makes the best meatloaf. And I bet if you put a nice-juicy hamburger in front of her she wouldn't last for a minute. Hmm, I might want to try that.

"Sarah, in the words of Whitney brown 'I'm not a vegetarian because I love animals; I'm a vegetarian because I hate plants.'"

"Huh?" _What did that have to do with anything?_

"Sarah, just let it sink in."

"Lexi, I get it, but I don't see how it explains anything."

"Then you must not get it."

"Whatever."

Ugh! Just because she was one year older she thought she was _so_ much smarter than me.

"Okay, enough fighting, sorry. What do you want to listen to?" She said, trying to mend things. We were close. Way closer than most bffs. And there was something that I did, I just brought out the best in her. Although she also did the same for me.

"Categories."

"Seventies, forties, or now?"

"Now" _Ugh, seventies? Forties? What kind of crap was that?_

"Would you like main stream or would you like me to further educate your taste in music?"

"Um, let's get educational up in here" I couldn't help but laugh at her silly comments.

"Okay, how about...I'll Be There For You by Flyleaf."

"Works for me." _Who the heck is Flyleaf?_

I didn't get time to think about it, though. Just as the song started up I was whisked away by unseen arms. I barely got a glimpse of the blood-red eyes as the pain registered in my arm from where she had grabbed me. 

Then, suddenly, horribly, I felt a stronger pain. A slashing, burning pain in my neck. I tried to yell for Lexi, to yell for _anyone_ to get this woman off of me before she killed me.

"Sarah?" She didn't sound like she had realized I was gone. 

I waited a few awful seconds before I heard a strange popping sound. The next thing I knew the woman was gone; but the pain wasn't. Even over my screams I could still make out a vicious growling from a few feet away; but I had my eyes screwed shut too tightly to see a thing.

After what felt like an eternity I heard a man talking, some more growling and then I was being moved. I still couldn't bare to open my eyes so I didn't. 

I just wished I could die.

**time-passing-time-passing-time-passing-time-passing-bananas-and-blenders**

Eternity. It had to have been eternity. Maybe this was Hell? I screamed at the mere thought of that because, no, I couldn't be in Hell. It didn't make sense. I was saved. So, _what was this?_

I felt a change; cool hands prodding at me. I wished that the pain had been less so that I could thank those hands. I knew someone was trying to speak to me; knew that I should listen, even. But I couldn't stop my cries for more than a few seconds. But then…

Sarah, I could feel her! I _knew_ she was here! I tried to say her name but it came out as more of a shriek. Then the cool hands were back, more of them now. 

Another eternity. Maybe it _was_ Hell?

**time-passing-time-passing-time-passing-time-passing-I-got-it-from-my-mama**

I felt the pain soar; felt it accelerate to new heights I never would have imagined possible. And finally, finally it was over. Gone. Sweet release.

**A/N: Muchos Gracias to Briony97 to Ms. Jacob Black! As mentioned before your reviews make me happy inside! =) Te Amo!**

**This. Cliffie. Is. Slightly. Better. lol**


	7. The window

Previously: _Without tipping off Seth, I looked over to the window._

Sarah.

Don't ask me how I knew, 'cause I sure as badness couldn't see her. She was bookin' it! But I still just… _knew._

In an instant, an idea of what I should do popped into my mind. I understood that I would have to do it without Seth stopping me first. That was my first obstacle. Though the second, and more impossible, one was that I had absolutely noidea_ how_ to do it.

I mean, I didn't even _want_ to. But I knew that I had to; because that crazy blur had been Sarah. And I had waited long enough. I was seeing her. _Now._

All of this passed through my head in the course of a few seconds. Then, acting on my first thought, I stomped on Seth's toe as hard as I could. I figured I could apologize later.

As he bent to grab his foot I ran at the window I had seen Sarah through and jumped at it. As I hit the glass I curled into a ball, effectively saving my face from some serious damage. Then, as I felt the cool air of the outdoors on my skin, I forced myself to feel all the anger I had ever repressed.

The face of every mean child, the voice of every insult, the burn of every slap and secret; I felt it all in one awful second. Then, horribly, though not as painfully as before, I was not a girl anymore. I was a wolf.

I barely had a second to get used to the feeling of the new body before I saw it across the vast lawn. I knew what I was looking for but nothing could have prepared me for the, borderline hilarious, scene that I saw. As in, Sarah running faster than my eyes could really comprehend, trailing Emmet and Edward behind her.

Just as I registered the situation, Jasper and C-dog _(on a mental side-note that's a very good potential nickname_) tried to cut her off. I saw McMoody pants _(also a good nickname) _just barely grab her wrist as she zoomed by; but she still managed to step past him.

That was the moment she seemed to notice me. She totally changed her direction and began to run, headlong, in my direction. I remembered what I had been told by Seth and Jacob, she was dangerous. She could kill me. But this was Sarah. She wouldn't hurt me for the world.

Only problem was, I wasn't _me_. (As previously mentioned) I was a wolf. _Did she know it was me? _

**A/N: Dun, dun, dun! Ha ha, I love suspense. I know this was short but I couldn't help but leave a cliffy. I'm evil. **

**If this was a tad confusing, I apologize. Review and ask any questions you please. Gracias to all my reviewers. Wow, this author's note is almost longer than the chapter. Don't worry. I'll update soon. =)**

**Paz,**

**Lacey**


	8. A fresh start

**Previously: **_**That was the moment she seemed to notice me. She totally changed her direction and began to run, headlong, in my direction. I remembered what I had been told by Seth and Jacob, she was dangerous. She could kill me. But this was Sarah. She wouldn't hurt me for the world.**_

_**Only problem was, I wasn't me. (As previously mentioned) I was a wolf. Did she know it was me? **_

**Sarah's POV:**

**After I had woken up I realized how much was different. I could see better. I could hear amazingly. I could feel and taste everything around me.**

**They had tried to explain to me about vampires and giant dogs or bears or something **

**I mean, I suppose some of what they said had made a little bit of sense. I had been burning. I was extremely thirsty. And, quite obviously, I wasn't the same as I had been three days ago. But sparkly skin? So I assumed I was dead or asleep. It made more sense.**

**By the time they got to the part about "drinking blood" (no joke) I had said something along the lines of, "Yeah, and I have a magical penguin for a grandfather. His name's pingo." **

**One of them tried to reach out and touch me, to comfort me maybe. But just as she did I saw something. Like a dream, only I couldn't wake up.**

_**Running, I'm running around some kind of huge yard. Actually, I'm being chased by everyone who's now standing around me. And just then I hear a window break and everything goes blank.**_

"**Sarah? Sarah!" It's Emmett**

"**I guess she has an ability." says Rosalie right as I can see them all again. She didn't sound like she cared.**

"**What are you all talking about?" I asked, getting upset. None of this made sense. **

"**Well, sometimes after someone changes, they have an ability. Like something in their former life, only made stronger." Carlisle said.**

"**I think it has something to do with her adapting to other people. Jasper, you should try to touch her." Edward said.**

**Jasper looked unsure for a moment but walked towards me anyways. I didn't really know what to think anymore. Even after all that I had been through I was still skeptical. But I let him touch me. I can't put it into words what I felt. It was like a tidal wave of so much emotion. So many…**

**And then, I jumped out of the window. **

**It didn't scratch my skin or anything. I took about half a second to think it through in my head. It went sort of like this:**

**A. If what they're saying is real then I can jump through this window, no problem, and I'll prove this crazy crap is true.**

**B. (This is the option I trusted the most) I'm dead or asleep or something so it really doesn't matter if I jump out of the window.**

**So I did it. And it was awesome! I was faster and stronger than all of them! Even Emmett didn't have anything on me!**

**I gave them all a few good laps around the giant yard, giggling the whole time, before I spotted a silly-looking house. It was so small! What is this, snow-white?**

**Just as I ran past the house I heard another window bust. But I knew that, that window had nothing to do with me. I turned around to see what the noise was just as Jasper made a move to touch me again. **

**He knew what he was doing. As soon as his hand grazed my skin, I could feel everything around me. Yeah, I guess they weren't lying. There was worry, anger, fear, exasperation… love? **

**That one was definitely Lexi. So I guess they weren't lying about the giant wolf/bear thing either. Was she stuck like that? She smelled rancid. And then I was tackled to the ground.**

**Time-passing-time-passing-time-passing-time-passing-time-passing-butt-cheeks**

**Lexi's POV**

Yeah, we were caught. So what? You would have been caught too if you were being trailed by like fifteen mythical/_scary as badness _people.

"What were you thinking?!" Rosalie shrieked at us. We were sitting in the living room of the Cullen mansion. (Yeah, mansion. It's flipping huge.) Anywho, we were kind of in a little trouble. Like not even a "little". More like "super mando Trouble"- with a capital "T".

"Rosalie, calm down. They don't even know us." Carlisle, of course. I liked him a lot right now. Even though super rational people usually got on my nerves.

"They could have killed each other. Or exposed us!" Rosalie screeched.

"They should be punished." Said Sam. Ugh, authority grinds my gears.

"What gives you a say, Mad Dog?! More importantly, why are you even here?" I asked, maybe getting a bit more worked up than I would have liked. Sarah put her hand on my arm and, after the initial shock of her icy-ness, it really did calm me down. More importantly I could… _hear her_!

"_Sarah, calm down before you do something irrational." _Her voice said in my head.

"WHAT THE JANK SHADOOBIE WAS THAT?!" I jumped up and screamed.

Everyone in the room was all defensive in like a second. Okay, didn't realize I was that scary. I just looked at Sarah. "I heard you." Sarah managed to stutter out.

"Yeah, you freakin' talked in my head too, dude." I was shook up.

"Let's just look at this calmly." Carlisle rationalized. Again, being all calm, cool, and- wait for it… collected.

"Were you especially intrusive in your former life?" Jasper asked. Oh, he talks!

"Wait, I thought we already found out my thing was copying other people's powers when they touched me!" Sarah half-shouted, sounding exasperated. "You know, because I'm good at adapting to people and stuff."

"Well maybe it's possible to have more than one gift. It would prove why Bella had so much self control in her young years." Edward interjected.

"No, Sarah's never been intrusive." I argued. "I kinda think it's because we've always been so close. We've always known what the other one was thinking… we just couldn't _actually hear _it."

"Look, we can figure this all out in the morning. It's, like three AM. Aren't you tired?" Bella finally spoke up. She didn't seem like the type who liked to meet new people. But her words were true. They didn't need sleep, I knew. But I definitely did.


	9. Meeting the guys

Waking up at the Cullens' place wasn't really what you'd think it would be like. Sarah and I now shared a room in the massive house. It was all yellow and frilly. Supposedly some kind of guest-bedroom. They'd offered us separate rooms but we refused. If it wasn't even safe for us to see our families then we were making sure we didn't lose each other. Sarah was sitting on the bed, staring at me when I woke up.

"You looked like you had a nightmare." She said.

"Hm, I don't really remember." I lied. It had been a replay of that vampire's attack on Sarah the other day. Sarah looked pointedly down at her hand which was resting on my foot. I must have kicked some of the covers off.

"_I saw your nightmare. I don't think you knew that I can see your dreams. I can hear your thoughts too. Just like you can hear my voice."_

"_Only when we're touching." _I tried to say in my head. To my surprise, it worked. She really could hear me.

The rest of the family left us to our own for the most part, so we just hung around in our room. It was nice.

Jacob came in at around noon. "What was that all about yesterday?" He asked, sounding more amused then angry. Sarah looked like she was having a rough time not, you know, killing him. I told him we should talk outside and he looked like he understood. We went out the backdoor and started walking, I didn't really know where. I didn't really care either. The mud under my toes felt kind of nice and it wasn't raining so, I was okay.

He started to ask me a question, but I beat him to it. "What am I supposed to do now? Just live here for the rest of my life? My ridiculously long life." I added with a frown. "What's going to happen to Sarah? Can we ever go back to… you know, the world?"

"Look, I don't have all the answers**.** You guys can probably eventually live where you want. But for now, you, being that you're in my pack, are my problem. So, I'm going to put you on patrol. But I think you should meet the other guys first."

We stepped into a circle of guys and I realized that today had been pretty planned out. Jacob had been leading me here all along. Whatever. The guys looked pretty scary but then I saw Seth. He winked and I laughed.

"This is the new one?!" On of them laughed.

"She's a midget!"

"Are you sure you got the right girl?"

"She's so white!"

"Hey! I'm not that white! It's very overcast here!" I shouted, trying to defend myself. That just made them all laugh at me even harder. And that made me angry. And that made me into a giant dog.

"_Whoa, someone's got a temper." _Someone said. I wasn't sure who. I spun around trying to figure it out. That caused laughter. But, considering everyone around me was no longer on two legs, I wasn't sure where the laughing was coming from either.

"_We're in your head, dip****."_

"_Don't cuss!" _I though, on instinct. I didn't say words like that, but when I thought them I told myself not to. Yeah, I'm crazy, okay it's nothing new.

"_HAHAHAH!" _

"_Gah, shut up!" _I shouted. In my head…

"_Guys, give her a break. She's never been phased with this many of us before." _Jacob said. I loved Jacob. "_We can hear each others' thoughts while we're phased. It helps us communicate." _

"_Great!" _I sighed, will my thoughts ever be secret?

"_Oh dang, she lives with the new bloodsucker?!"_

"_They can talk to each other?"_

"_Aw, Lexi really never gets a break from this." _The last one was Seth. But while they had been talking I accidentally had another flash of memory from Sarah's attack. All my fellow wolves saw it in my head before I could stop them.

"_Oh my Gosh! She took one of them out the first time she phased!"_

"_Did you see that move?"_

"_Look at how fast she ripped the arms off!"_

I couldn't take it. They analyzed it like I had been playing football or something. They didn't even care about my friend. I lunged for the first one of them I could, not caring who it was. He pinned me in a flash, which made sense. He was at least twice my size. He held me down while I tried to claw his face. After about ten minutes I gave up. By then, half of the guys had phased back and another girl had walked up.

"_The only other girl." _The guy on top of me (that doesn't sound wrong at all) said. I realized now that I had tackled Jacob, the biggest one out of all of us. I apparently didn't have the best judgment.

"_Yeah, I'll say. You would have been better off going for Paul." _Brady said.

"_True. I mean, look at you! You're even smaller than Leah!" _Embry laughed. And he was right. I looked weird. The rest of them looked like okay. Like, tan or brown or grey with some spots sometimes. But me? I was completely blonde. I looked like a golden retriever or something. That made everyone in my head laugh again.

Eventually I phased back and Leah ran off to find me some extra clothes that she had stashed in the woods. I caught some of the guys sneaking glances at me.

"Hey! Keep your eyes to yourself. For all you know I could be your half sister!" They didn't try to look at me any more. Then Leah came back. She noticed how careful everyone was being to avoid looking at me and asked what I had done. I told her I'd explain later.

A/N: I'm working really hard to make up for lost time. Thanks for sticking with me!

Paz,

Lacey =)


	10. I Miss home I hate rain Whichever

Sarah and I had been staying with the Cullens for… a while now. I had stopped watching the weather channel after I noticed the days. My mother's birthday passed and that made me cry. Mom and I were never close, she was more of a stage mom; which may have been what drove away my father. But that didn't mean I couldn't miss her. Sarah had been hunting that day, thankfully. But I had stopped counting days then. I wasn't even completely sure what season it was anymore. It always rained here. I thought the clouds were depressing.

I thought I could hide my sadness from Sarah, I needed some kind of interaction with other people. Of course Sarah noticed. She always did. "_You've been in a funk" _she said to me one day, "_go hang out with some of your canine friends." _Sarah and I could always joke about the mythical-ness of our lives. It unnerved Bella… which of course only made it more fun for us.

I jumped out the window, I had seen the rest of them do it with Sarah when Nessie was at the house. Sarah's control was good. Not Bella good. I was hoping jumping from a second-story window would feel fun. It was nothing special. The feeling of mud on my feet was no longer refreshing. It felt as though the earth were trying to suck me into it. I phased at the edge of the woods and immediately heard Quil and Paul.

"_Ugh! Why can't I ever have my own thoughts!" _I cried in my head.

"_It could be worse." _Quil piped up.

"_Yeah, you could have gotten stuck with Leah or Brady or something." _Paul joked.

"_Psh, what's worse than getting stuck with two happily imprinted people?" _I whined.

"What's got you all depressed, Sunshine?" Quil asked as we phased and met some of the other guys on the beach.

"I don't know. I miss my family, I miss seeing lots of people every day. I miss my old life, I guess. Oh yeah, I hate rain." I said, sounding ridiculously sad.

"Sounds like you need a pick me up." Seth chirped.

"Like what?" I sighed

"You should meet Billy." Jacob said.

"Your dad?" I asked, confused but still happy for something to be curious about.

"No, his orthodontist. Yes his dad." Leah brushed me off. She was still working on the bitterness thing. Oddly enough, me joining the pack hadn't helped her. It may have even upset her more.

"What if I hurt him or something?" I asked, sounding worried.

"Please, my old man's had worse than you! Plus, you're like, a third the size of the rest of us." Jacob said.

"Have you even had a growth spurt yet?" Paul asked.

"Not recently. But I'm the tallest girl in my family on both sides. I'm like Shaquile'O'Neil in my family." I said.

"You must have a short family." Brady laughed.

"No kidding, if my mom was half an inch shorter, she'd get money from the government." I was laughing too. But then I remembered laughing about the same thing with my mom and I went quiet again. Everyone seemed to notice my sudden change in mood.

"It'll be okay kid." Jacob patted my shoulder and comforted me.

**Time-passing-time-passing-time-passing-Pingo-the-penguin-time-passing**

I walked up to the old- looking house. I was being jostled between Paul and Quil as we walked through the door. They thought it was funny. My opinion was a bit different but it was better to laugh about it than get all anger and claws.

I was nervous and excited to meet, not only someone new, but the man who I had seen in Jacob's head for so long. I felt like this man was part of my family too. I saw the old dude (nickname potential?) laughing at a soccer game. He was adorable in an awkward/embarrassing dad kind of way. He turned when he heard us come through the door. Well, maybe he had to turn. I mean, there were like ten of us in there and we weren't really average size.

Anywho, he turned. He started to say something but stopped when he saw me. "Uh, Hi. I'm Billy." He introduced himself, sounding a little startled, and wheeling over so that he could shake my hand. As soon as he touched my hand he got that stupid look on his face. Crap. "Do you have a fever?" He asked, sounding _genuinely _confused.

"Oh C'MON!" I shouted. And yeah, I started shaking. You would have too. "I am _NOT _that FREAKING white!"

Leah and Quil got up and shoved me out the back door before I could do any serious damage. I just turned around, plopped my butt down on the grass, and closed my eyes, trying to ignore the two _poop wads _behind me. But I could still hear the laughter coming from inside.

"Yeah, she uh… gets a little upset about the whole color thing." I heard Seth say. Followed by a few chuckles. I had to start the calming-myself thing all over again.

"How did she even change? She's so weak looking and so…" Here it comes.

"She's listening." Leah yelled to the people in the house. Yeah you better _bet_ I'm listening.

"Lexi's close friend was attacked by a vampire. In front of her." Jacob said. The complete sadness in his voice only helped bring back the flood of memories. I phased before I had the chance to realize what I was doing. I just started running. I'd come back. Eventually. I guess I'd have to find some clothes first.

**Time-passing-time-passing-Sponge-bob-square-pants-time-passing**

I really wanted to get back to school. I was going to get _seriously_ stupid just sitting around all day.

"Sarah?" I said.

"Yup?" She answered, not looking away from her game of chess on the computer screen.

"You ever want to go back to school?" I asked.

"Ha ha, why would I want to go _there_?" Wow, this conversation had lots of questions.

"I don't know: Learning. Interaction with people that aren't some kind of mythical creatures. And don't you feel like you're going to get stupid?"

"I have a photographic memory. I'm not going to "get stupid" just because I'm not listening to some lame teacher all day." She retorted.

"Sarah, we _all _have photographic memory. Not everyone has the film." Psh, take that. See, I can retort right back.

"The year's almost over, but if you really want to go back then just do it. What's stopping you?"

"I don't know, for a start: I can't write with a pencil without snapping it in half."

"Use a pen." She said distractedly.

"That could get messy." Just then Alice danced in. Even if she can't see me (unless I'm touching Sarah, which is weird.) she still has incredible timing.

"Would you like me to help you practice?" Alice chirped.

"Um, I'd like you to stop listening to our conversations even more." I said. And then heard laughter echo through the house. Ugh, is anything private anymore?

"No!" I heard Edward shout from down the hall.

**A/N: Poor Lexi! I know, it's depressing. This too shall pass, my wonderful readers. If you have any suggestions they would be VERY much appreciated. So review!**

**Paz,**

**Lacey =)**


	11. What happens at the Cullens'

I woke up with Sarah sitting, not at my feet like she usually was, but instead right next to my head. I laughed a little as I sat up, "What are you doing? Just tying to switch it up a little?"

"I was listening to your heart." She said, the laughter in her voice sounded wrong. Like she had a bad taste in her mouth or something.

"Um, that's not creepy at all. Why were you doing that?" I still thought it was funny, no matter how uncomfortable my knowing about her weird-ish pastimes made her. She grabbed my hand then. For a moment I was confused. Then she stared showing me _sounds_. That she had heard last night. All night. From the various bedrooms of the house. I don't think further explanation is necessary.

"Ohhhh." I said, understanding. And then I started laughing my butt off, "Want me to stay up with you tonight? I'll take you hunting or something."

She sighed in relief, even though we both knew she didn't need to breath. "Yeah, that would be… awesome." I laughed all the way to the bathroom, turning on the shower while I went to the bathroom. Why? Because everyone in that house has super-hearing and I'm the only one who ever uses the toilet. The only time I've ever felt truly embarrassed.

I took a quick shower, rinsing the leaves out of my hair. I had come home from patrol and crashed immediately; I guess Sarah had changed my clothes for me.

As I walked to the closet in our bedroom (walk-in of course) I took Sarah's hand. It was easier to talk like that. _"I told Alice to stop doing this!" _I told Sarah, looking at the newest additions to our closet. I had begun to wear mostly dresses- it was much easier than jeans. But the thing that everyone thought was peculiar was that I only wore white. This was for two reasons:

1. I was a werewolf/shape shifter/MURDERER whatever you want to call it, and I felt like a monster. Obviously. I mean, Michael J. Fox and Michael Jackson were the best representation we had. That definitely didn't help how I viewed my kind. And if you really wanted the best argument for the whole "I'm a monster" thing- we were always so angry!

2. I was punishing myself, _just a little_, for my transgressions.

3 I was really pale and white made me look a little bit darker.

I didn't tell anyone these reasons. I didn't give anyone any reasons at all actually. I realized with a start that I was changing; inside and out. I didn't know if it was a good thing.

"Why do you care so much? It's just clothes." She said, ignoring my obvious want for some privacy. That snapped me back to the present. Oh yeah, I was pissed because Alice had-once again- stocked the closet full of cute and colorful dresses. All of them in my size. The most repulsive clothing to me though was the ever-growing pile of blue jeans in my size. Sickening.

"It's just the principle. We live here for free, why should we have an unlimited supply of clothes?" I asked, sounding annoyed. _"That we don't get to pick out." _I added mentally.

"Well, I'd like to bet that our supply's not completely unlimited." Sarah laughed. We shared a smile as she passed her idea to me. Edward was out of the house at the moment. Though even if he was home, I doubt he would care enough to give us away.

**Time-passing-time-passing-time-passing-Lacey-is-a-hottie**

Most of the family was off hunting somewhere. They didn't trust us alone so they had left Bella and Emmett to baby-sit us. Please! We were ten times as mature as Emmett. The idea that he was one of our guardians was simply insulting. As I walked out of our ridiculously-sized closet, I saw Sarah move her eyes carefully to the hallway and back to me again. Oh, someone to mess with. Sweet!

"Ew, stink face, are you _sure_ you just took a shower?!" She said, venom heavy in her voice. Must have been Bella in the hallway. I knew just which buttons to push.

"I don't know, corpse bride! I don't have to shower as much as you. I mean, you must have to, to keep the maggots away." I half-shouted, somehow sounding just as frightening as Sarah had. Then suddenly, though I knew she was going to do it, she tackled me. I flipped us over mid air so that I would land on top. Emmett rushed in to cheer us on, but Bella was frozen in the doorway. Bella stood on the threshold, a full two-second hesitation; in which Sarah and I were locked in a battle to the… uh death, on the floor of the room.

Then Bella ran after us, trying desperately to pull us apart, sure that we were going to kill each other. "Girls! Girls!" She began. But by the time she started the second word we were already rolling on the floor laughing.

"What was that?!" Bella shouted in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" I asked innocently. Standing up and straightening my clothes as Sarah did the same. (Only when Sarah did it she was waaaay more graceful) We high fived Emmett on the way out of our room and Bella went storming down the hall to complain to someone how unruly we were. Ha ha!

I didn't think she'd be one of our babysitters anymore.

**Time-passing-time-passing-I-barfed-in-your-pillowcase-time-passing**

Sarah and I walked, holding hands as always, into Carlisle's study. It was becoming our Sunday routine, as close to church as we could get. Plus, I was pretty sure Carlisle had more knowledge of the Bible then _any_ pastor I would ever find. He smiled at us as we entered his office, beaming at the fact that he had someone to share his extensive knowledge with. He was the only one in the family who didn't seem to find any amusement at all in Sarah and I's faith. He didn't even seem to notice the irony.

Most Sundays, our conversation inevitably went one of two ways: Sarah's mortality, or why I felt so strongly about not killing anything (especially animals). The first topic made Sarah mildly uncomfortable. The second freaked me out a little. I mean, you'd feel bad too, telling the man who devoted his life to saving people, that you felt it was wrong to eat animals. Of course I didn't think anything bad about his family's decision. I just felt they had been forced to choose the lesser of two evils.

Because of how uncomfortable topics like that made me, I usually shifted the conversation to Sarah's mortality. Because that weirded her out she usually tried to make everyone talk about me. Hmm, I guess I know why we only talk about two things. Today however, the topic shifted to what Sarah and I planned to do with our lives.

"I obviously have no idea. I mean, I know I can pretty much control the length of my life. I can live forever if I want. But I really _don't_ want that. What's the point? Half the fun of life is knowing that you'll someday run out of time. Plus, I fully believe in a God, His Son, Heaven, and entrance into it offered to all who repent." I rambled on, feeling more like a lunatic with every passing second.

Sarah and Carlisle didn't share their own opinions on this and I respected that. I knew they talked in private and, despite my lack of privacy, I didn't begrudge Sarah hers. I owed her enough.

"That's fine, you don't need to decide that now." Carlisle said kindly. "But both of us are beginning to notice your steady decline into depression." I looked down and began to twiddle my fingers. I didn't want to look like a cry baby. There were so many people who had it so much worse than I did. So what if I felt a little guilty about- I stopped myself from that train of thought. There were just too many ways for her to find out what I was thinking in this house.

"I'm not completely sure what I'm looking for." I muttered, still not looking up and ignoring Sarah's hand when she offered it. It was true, I didn't know what I was looking for. But I knew I couldn't find it here. I gave them a simple, "I need to go. Patrol, you know how it is." Then rushed out of the office, jumped out of the bedroom window, and phased before I hit the ground.

**A/N: Yeah, I know this chapter was really long. Sorry if it got boring. But it was necessary (most of it. I'm not gonna lie, some of it was for my own sadistic pleasure) so if you just skimmed over something than you should def go back and read it. Go on, don't be a slacker! And if you did read it than you should review. I'll love you more.**

**Paz,**

**Lacey =)**


	12. Lexi's Private Mind

I was lucky I had pulled off that wicked-awesome window jump. I wasn't that good at phasing. One time I had hit the ground after the part where my clothes ripped but before the part where I became a wolf. Somehow it shocked me so much that I stopped phasing for a moment. I ended up just laying there naked before I got up and tried again- only staying firmly on the ground that time. Of course, when I finally made it to patrol everyone saw it in my head. And then replayed it to me every time I had patrol for, like, two weeks.

Actually, if I really thought about it, I wasn't very good at many wolfy-things. I was still only 5'9, shorter than even the newest wolfs. I had trouble phasing and I wasn't a very good fighter (or very fast) until I got really angry.

Patrol was hard for me. For some reason, a reason which Carlisle tried harder than anything to figure out, being a wolf tired me out more than it did the others; a fact that every wolf in my pack (and some in the other) knew. Jacob tried over and over to convince me to take less shifts on patrol but I told him it wasn't fair. "Let the freaks with googly eyes stay home with their imprints." I'd say. Then Jake would laugh.

So today, like every other time I had patrol, I wasn't exactly looking forward to it. The tiring part was only half the reason. Patrol was the only time when I could think about the knowing guilt I had over Sarah's attack. Even worse was that I felt bad for killing a living, breathing, thing. (I guess that depends on your definition of "living" and "breathing" but that's not really the point here, is it?) I felt sorry for the pain I had inflicted on the nameless vampire who had attacked her. Was that wrong? Was I being un-loyal to Sarah? And this brought me back to the beginning of my self hatred. I had to keep it from my mind at home but here, with my brothers (and sister) it was okay. They couldn't all understand why I felt so bad but they still felt sorry for me.

Sarah could never know how bad I felt about it though. Our lives weren't bad; we had more family and love than we could ever want. But I still knew that my best friend- the only girl I had ever really considered a sister- would never grow old. And if I'd been paying closer attention, I could have prevented it all.

**A/N: Sorry, this chapter was really short. But the action will come soon. I promise… Mwah hahhahahaa! Excuse me. Oh yeah, and GRACIAS for the awesome reviews. If you have any suggestions for future events (I don't care how stinking weird they are) just hit me up.**

**Paz,**

**Lacey =)**


	13. I NEED MY READERS' HELP! ayuda me!

Okay first of all, this isn't technically an author's note. (The chapter I mean.) I'll post the next chapter in its place when I get what I need from you. See, it's critical to the plot of this story that I know a bit more about certain places on the globe. Europe specifically. Mexico too. Don't ask. If you haven't actually been anywhere but know a lot about somewhere I'd love to know.

I'll give a preview of a future chapter to any reader who can give me accurate descriptions of someplace else on earth. I don't even care where. I'm just going for accurate. Thanks to any help you can give.

Paz, (from your very homebound author)

Lacey =)


End file.
